A Morning With Grandma
January 24th, 7:15 PM Wildomar, Isaac's House PM Arbi: Isaac: He finishes washing the dishes after about fifteen minutes of going through all of them, the sink was literally packed to the top. That should be everything... He dries his hands and walks back to his room past the living room and hallway. He can hear his mom watching an infomercial as he passes his door into his own room. After sitting down at his bed Isaac takes out the note with the number Leo gave him to call. He looks at the phone on his nightstand. He thinks to hismelf. This has to be a prank. He continues thinking quietly for a moment. Why else would they want me to call this number for no reason... He shakes his head and picks up the phone. I'll let whoever answers talk first... that way they won't know it's me, just incase it's some girl from school. He nods and starts dialing the number. After a moment it starts ringing. PM Omniance: Edward: The phone is answered almost immediately. What is it you require? He has the strange sounding pronunciation as always. PM Arbi: Isaac: He's never heard the voice before in his life, it sounds like a business line. Who is this? PM Omniance: Edward: There's a sound of annoyance as Isaac can hear him sigh. If you have this number you should know who it-*He pauses.* Isaac Abraham? PM Arbi: Isaac: His eyes widen a little and he's quiet for a moment. ...I don't believe we've met. How did you know it was me? PM Omniance: Edward: He sighs and there's a deep static over the phone that accompanies it, like someone is screwing with the signal. ...Your friends are quite cunning Mr. Abraham. Quite resourceful. You and Mandy Lane have no need to worry about me taking from you your... Abilities. Please tell the twins that I am impressed... But not to mistake my impression for amusement. PM Arbi: Isaac: He narrows his eyes once he figures out who he is. Lucas and Yuri are not my friends, sir. Please tell them that the next time you see them. He hangs up the phone. PM Arbi: Bobby: He opens the tall door, holding his teddybear in his left hand when he looks inside. Isaac? Isaac: He crumples up the note with the number. Huh? Hey, Bobby. Shouldn't you be in bed? Bobby: I...I can't sleep. He looks down shyly. Can you read me a bedtime story? Isaac: He nods. Yeah, sure. What do you want me to read you? He stands up to walk to his little brother's room, throwing away the crumpled up paper on the way out. PM Omniance: The next morning... PM Omniance: Lucas: He's putting on his nice clothes, buttoning up his shirt. He grabs the only non-leather jacket he has, a dark-blue one, and puts it on over his white shirt. Every Sunday he wears the same outfit to church, as everything else he has is too casual. He balls up his socks from yesterday and throws them at Yuri. Wake up. He throws the other one. We're leaving in twenty minutes. PM Arbi: Yuri: He groans and turns in his bed. We don't have school today what are you doing... PM Omniance: Lucas: Church. Twenty minutes, well nineteen now. The sound of arguing can be heard outside their door somewhere, likely from the loft and Lucas turns his head to look at their door. It sounds like their sister. PM Omniance: Yasmina: You're going with us! Luana: She's not yelling. There's enough crosses in your room that I've had enough of god for the week- Yasmine: WHAT?! BLASPHEMY!! Luana: I'm not participating in your ritualistic worship. Yasmine: MOM! MOOOOOOM! She'll tell you that you have to go! Luana: I'm her mother, I tell HER what to do. Yasmine: MOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Clara: They can hear her walk passed their door into the loft. What are you yelling for? It's seven in the morning Yasmine, don't raise your voice inside. Yasmine: Grandma says she's not going to church with us. Clara: Grandma never goes to church. Now go get your sweater on it's cold out. They can hear Yasmine gasp in annoyance and stomp off passed their door. I really think you should go with us mom. Luana: I'm going out this morning. I want to get to know the area, it's changed since the last time I've been here. Clara: You can't just go wandering around alone. Luana: I've taken care of myself for eighty years, one day isn't going to kill me. Clara: She sighs. Mom... Luana: Just send on of your sons with me then. I don't care. I'm not going to some stuffy church. The communion upsets my stomach and the incense smells terrible. It's bad for my constitution. Clara: She sighs. Alright. Alright. I'm not going to argue on a Sunday. After a moment there's a knock on the door. Lucas: Come in! Clara: Does one of you want to watch grandma today? Drive her around and stuff, just until we get back from church. Lucas: He looks to the side and then to Yuri, obviously not wanting to do it. PM Arbi: Yuri: There's a slow sigh that comes from underneath his bed sheets, knowing that he's gonna have to do it. PM Omniance: Clara: Neither of you have to do it if you don't want to. I'd rather you go to church with us. Lucas: I'm not missing church. Plus I'm already dressed. He starts putting his nice shoes on. PM Arbi: Yuri: He groans, not wanting to go to church just as much as he doesn't want to take grandma driving around but at least with the ladder he gets to drive the jeep. Twenty minutes later Yuri is getting into the jeep, his mom, sister and brother having already left for church minutes ago. He waits for his grandma to get in. PM | Edited 3:49:32 PM Omniance: Luana: She walks out of the house, wearing dark clothing. Her hair braided into a long braid behind her and she's carrying a small bag. She opens the door and looks around, being quiet short it takes her a few seconds to climb up into the jeep. Ridiculous car. She closes the door and puts her seatbelt on. Is the small Mexican market still on the corner outside the housing track? PM | Edited 3:48:54 PM Arbi: Yuri: He thinks for a moment as he starts the car up. Yeah... He pulls out of the driveway and heads in tha direction on the road. You've been in the loony bin since... forever and one of the first places you want to go when you get out is the fruit market? PM Omniance: Luana: Your mother buys that microwave garbage from the store. It upsets my stomach, we need to buy some real food. She turns and looks at him. The food in the asylum was better. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's quiet for a moment. Mom isn't the best cook out there. He turns the steering wheel to make a turn and winces, his burns still sensitive. PM Omniance: Luana: It's my fault. She looks out the window. When she was a girl she lit the stove on fire and I forbid her from cooking. So I never taught her. PM Arbi: Yuri: That's a little harsh. Lucas has melted three cars with his firebreath but you don't see me trying to punish him. PM Omniance: Luana: She pauses in silence for a few minutes. I was relieved you and your brother returned in one piece. I did not think you were capable of dealing with two true demons. PM | Edited 4:00:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not gonna lie to you grandma because I think you're little bit psychic but... just incase you aren't... We almost died like ten times. If it wasn't for Belxephon helping us so much we wouldn't be having this conversation. PM Omniance: Luana: I told you not to speak his name. She sighs. There's power in a demon's name, and each time you say it you give him power over you, and it gives others who hear it power over him. PM | Edited 4:06:08 PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow but still smiles a little, thinking that whole name thing still sounds weird. What do you want me to do? Give him a nickname? PM Omniance: Luana: I know you've had a few encounters with the followers of Astreiya. Astreiya is not her true name. No one knows her name. No one has power over her or her followers. She's clever. PM Arbi: Yuri: The name sounds familiar. He thinks back to what the Prince told them about his book. I think I know two people that are bond to that demon... PM | Edited 4:11:23 PM Omniance: Luana: She has a preference for strong-willed women. She opens her bag and pulls out a cough drop. She puts it in her mouth. Her and the demon bound to you are age-old enemies. He hates her, as he could never learn Astreiya's true name. I'm surprised the people bound to her haven't tried to kill the two of you. She looks out the window. PM Arbi: Yuri: He parks the car infront of the fruit market and looks to the side slowly, not saying anything about the last thing she said. PM Omniance: Luana: Come help an old women with carrying the produce will you? She gets out of the car and hops down, slowly walking towards the small market. Most of their time at the market goes by uneventful, with his grandmother only explaining to him random ways to tell if a fruit is perfect ripeness or which kind of cabbage to buy for which kind of meal. She doesn't seem to be trying to teach him anything so much as she just seems to be trying to remember things herself. As they get to the cash register she makes Yuri grab a large sack of potatoes and carry it over. The young girl at the check out stand rings everything up. Young Girl: That'll be $32.00 even. She smiles. Luana: She reaches into her bag for her coin purse. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gulps and lifts the sack of poatatoes all the way to the jeep and then walks back, taking the paper bags back with him. He walks around and slowly gets back into the driver's seat. Grandma, you wouldn't happen to have something that cures burns caused by demon fire would you? PM Omniance: Luana: She climbs into the Jeep and sits down. Some of the things you helped me buy today will let me make a poultice for just that. It's why I wanted to come here. She puts her seatbelt on. It won't be instant but it will speed the healing and take away the pain. She sighs, looking out the window. PM Arbi: Yuri: Thank God... He looks over at her when she sighs but doesn't say anything. He starts the jeep and starts driving again. He turns the radio on so they won't have to listen to silence on the way back. Yo listen up here's a story About twins that live in a demon world And all day and all night and everything they see Is just demonic like them inside and outside Demonic Girl with a demonic little Boy And a demonic Jock But nothing is demonic for him 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to PM Omniance: Luana: As they get home she hops out of the car. She walks around the back and grabs two of the bags. What kind of trouble are you and your brother getting into next? PM Arbi: Yuri: We still have to get out of the contract with the Prince... He raises his arm up trying to show her the tattoo. Wait. He looks his arm over and then looks at his other arm, trying to find the tattoo. ...Oh shit, it actually worked. PM Omniance: Luana: Totenkopf is an idiot. She turns and starts walking towards the house. He's so easy to fool. You'd do well to exploit his stupidity whenever possible. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at the sack of potatoes and gets an idea. He grabs the sack and lifts it up with his arms before using telekinesis on it to make the walk back to the house easier, though he still has to hold it up. He puts it down in the kitchen and pats his hands together after. PM Omniance: Luana: Get the other two bags and I'll get started on the healing poultice. She pulls a bundle of aloe leaves out of the bag. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yes, Ma'am. He quickly goes outside, wanting to try out his new power again. PM Arbi: Yuri walks back inside to the kitchen counter. The groceries seem to float for a second when he lets them go before becoming affected by gravity again. PM Omniance: Luana: I'm unsure how the two of you are able to go to church are still exploit your powers. She's standing over a boiling pot of water at the stove. There's no possible way that she managed to get that much water boiling that fast with just the stove. She's dropping in the aloe and several other things, and cutting up a few of the other vegies. Lucas wears a cross and he's still able to use his skills. PM Arbi: Yuri: He leans back agains the counter, watching her drop veggies into the pot. Last time I went to church I almost got struck by lightning... I think it was God trying to smite me. PM Omniance: Luana: It was likely His warning. She pulls out a head of corn and breaks the leaves off of it. I do not attend mass for similar reasons, though I doubt that I've ever been in His favor. She grabs a knife and starts to cut the corn kernels off the sides into a small bowl. PM Arbi: Yuri: Well, everything should be going back to normal now. No more demons trying to kill us or Princes trying to enslave us. He stretches his arms out. As long as nothing supernatural happens, we should be fine... PM Omniance: Luana: She drops something into the pot and it flashes with bright green flames. PM Arbi: Yuri: What was that? He blinks a few times, not having been paying attention. PM Omniance: Luana: A touch of magic. She starts to stir the pot. I noticed you were quiet comfortable using you abilities, even though you wanted to be rid of them yesterday... PM Arbi: Yuri: If I'm gonna be stuck with half a demon for the rest of my life... I might as well have some fun with the powers that come with it. PM Omniance: Luana: That's the spirit. She grabs a bowl and scoops out some of the liquid inside. Spread some of this over your chest, it should lighten the pain. She walks over and sets the bowl on the counter. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down inside the bowl, checking what exactly he's putting on his skin. PM Omniance: It looks like a white-green paste and smells sweet. Almost like a lemon/lime soda drink. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes off his shirt and starts rubbing the liquid on his burns, wanting to do this before his mom gets back from church. PM Omniance: Luana: She pours the rest of it in a small bowl and puts it in the fridge. You'll have to do it again tonight before bed, and tomorrow night. By Tuesday the burn should be mostly healed. She dumps the rest down the drain and washes it out. Yuri notices that she doesn't seem to be burned at all by the liquid or the heated pot, while she does this. She fills it up with more water, which starts to boil before she even sets the pot on the stove, and she starts putting in ingredients for a normal stew, shredded beefy, cabbage, etc.